A mobile device (also known as a handheld device, handheld computer or simply handheld) is a small, hand-held computing device, typically having a display screen with touch input and/or a miniature keyboard and weighting less than 2 pounds (0.91 kg). Examples of mobile devices include a mobile phone, a cellular phone, a smartphone, a person digital assistant (PDA), an index personal computer and the like.
Such devices are being used more and more by employees of enterprises (referring to businesses, companies, government entities, etc.) enabling the employees to work from remote locations. These mobile devices are often owned by the employees as opposed to the employers.
Employees that are performing work on their mobile devices may be storing enterprise data on the mobile devices. Enterprise data on the mobile device may come from various sources, such as from enterprise applications, attachments in personal e-mails and so forth. However, the enterprise does not have any control over their applications or data that resides on these mobile devices which may have ramifications. For example, if the user lost his/her mobile device, then the enterprise data, which may be confidential, on the mobile device may be accessible by third parties, especially if the data is not encrypted or secured in some manner. In another example, if the user leaves the enterprise, then the former employee may have the freedom to dispense with the enterprise data in a manner that may be contrary to the wishes of the former employer.
As a result, the enterprise needs the ability to control their applications and data that resides on employees' mobile devices to ensure that such data is not lost or used in a manner that is contrary to the wishes of the employer.